Me and Emily
by someonesgurl
Summary: My second songfic. Based on the song by the same name sung by Rachel Proctor. Harry leaves one night.Has implied slash and implied abuse. Nothing big though. It's HarryOliver just because I couldn't write something with Draco being abusive.


**Me and Emily**

****

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. I'm poor, so don't sue. I can only dream that anyone in the HP universe is gay. This story is totally fictional, and my idea. It's totally based on the song "Me and Emily" by Rachel Proctor. I don't claim to own that song and I'm not making money off this story.  
**Warnings:** Has implied slash and implied abuse. Nothing big though. It's Harry/Oliver just because I couldn't write something with Draco being abusive.  
**Summary:** My second songfic. Based on the song by the same name. Harry leaves one night.

* * *

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
__An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
__Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
__Tryin' not to wake her up.  
__Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
__God, what if I break down?  
__I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
__A safe little interstate town._

_Just a cheap hotel,  
__With a single bed,  
__And cable TV:  
__Is good enough for me an' Emily. _

Harry Potter moved his hand down to the mop of hair that lay beside him. He pulled the cover closer to the small bundle before turning his attention back to the road.  
The silence that seemed amplify the putting sounds of the car made it even more apparent that he needed to find a place to stay soon. The racket of the car was somewhat covered up by the rain splashing.  
He dropped another coffee cup into the growing pile on the floor. Baby toys were mixed in with the mess. He'd have to clean them.  
Maybe he should called Hermione or Ron. He grabbed the cell phone that was on the dash. Before he could even press the 'call' button, the low battery signal flashed in his face.  
"Please don't let me break down here," he muttered, mindful of the child that still slept beside him, "Just let me make it to the next town and a cheap hotel."

_Some day, when she's old enough,  
__She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
__Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
__An' gets her little mind a-wonderin':  
__"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
__"Does he not love me like you do?"  
__Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
__An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth. _

_Will it break her heart?  
__Will she understand,  
__That I had to leave?  
__That's what was best for me an' Emily._

Harry started thinking about the future when the child next to him would start going to school. He feared the day that she would realize that she only had one parent while all the other children had two.  
The vision of a little kid leading his parents by the hand went through Harry's mind, and he could see him holding her close as she questioned about another parent.  
He didn't want to think that he decision he made was the wrong one.  
"Please let me find someone else, who will love the both of us," Harry whispered, moving to run a hand through the little girl's hair, "I will tell her one day, and I hope she understands that I had to leave."

_That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough.  
__Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
__So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
__But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her._

His mind returned to the reason he left. The house wasn't clean, the food was bad, and baby toys were every where. When that man finally got tired of he, Harry guessed he recieved what that man thought he deserved.  
Everything wasn't good enough for the man of his life. Harry could take it himself. But he was afraid of what he would do if that man ever raised his hand to her, "Never again will I put us in a situation like that again."

_Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
__An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
__Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
__An' the mornin' is breakin' free.  
__  
It's a brand new day,  
__It's a second chance.  
__Yesterday is just a memory,  
__For me an' Emily._

Big rigs drove by fast and splashed more rain onto the car. Harry could only feel helpless, but then the rain started letting up.  
The sun started shinning through the clouds. And morning was getting there soon.  
"It's a new day baby," Harry whispered, smiling down at the baby, "Yesterday is only a memory."

_Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
__An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
__Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
__An' she's startin' to wake up._

As Harry finally reached the hotel, the sun was out fully and the rain was already starting to dry.  
He moved a few of the cups and soda bottles to grab a few of the baby toys.  
Smiling to himself, he realized that there was one good thing given to him by that man, "Thanks Oliver, cause without you, I'd never have Emily."  
The little girl started to wake up and hurried into the arms outstretched to her.


End file.
